<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Ko 'To by ViciousAlpaca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757117">Love Ko 'To</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousAlpaca/pseuds/ViciousAlpaca'>ViciousAlpaca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Noli Me Tangere &amp; Related Works - José Rizal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Friendships, First Meetings, M/M, McDonald's, POV Third Person, Rain, Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:29:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousAlpaca/pseuds/ViciousAlpaca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>unang (kahit hindi) pagkikita nila placido at juanito sa mcdo na ang dahilan ay ang malakas na ulan na naabutan nila.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juanito Pelaez/Placido Penitente</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Ko 'To</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! this is part 0 of the ben&amp;ben 3-part ff that i planned and idk what i should do w the 2nd one (wala akong maisip na plot charot not charot kaya wala pa rin siya hanggang ngayon nonetheless i hope y'all enjoy this)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>isang maulan na hapon ang bumungad kay Placido nang siya'y lumabas ng kanilang campus. agad niyang nilabas ang kanyang payo at nagsimulang maglakad papuntang school grounds. tamad maghintay na tumila ang ulan at sinugod na lang ito. nang makarating siya sa may gate ng eskuwelahan ay napilitan pa rin siyang pumasok sa McDo para sumilong na katapat lang ng eksuwelahan nila.</p><p>bago siya pumasok, winisik-wisik muna niya ang payo sa lapag para ito ay bahagyang matuyo at tinupi. puno ngayon ang McDonald's. dahil na rin siguro sa malakas na ulan ay napilitang sumilong ang iba pero may nahanap na puwesto si Placido. isang la mesa na may magkaharap na mga silya sa tabi ng malalaking salamin na bintana. umupo sa isa sa mga silya si placido, hawak-hawak ang payo at hinahayaang bumagsak ang mga patak ng tubig-ulan sa kulay gray na mga tiles.</p><p>pagkaupo ni placido, naramdam niyang kumalam ang tiyan niya sa gutom dahil sa amoy ng bagong pritong mga french fries na umaalingasaw sa paligid. matagal na rin nung huli siyang nakakain sa McDo dahil mas pinipili niyang ipunin ang baon kaysa gastusin ito. mahihirapan din siyang umorder at mag-isa lang siya. napalingon na lang tuloy siya sa salamin at pinagmasdan ang buhos ng ulan sa labas. napasarap ang panonood niya sa ulan dahil hindi niya narinig na may gustong kumausap sa kanya.</p><p>"hello." bati nung lalake. napalingon si placido sa kanya. lalake. moreno. itim at nakaayos ang buhok at may hawak-hawak na violin at nakasalampak na backpack sa likod. namumukhaan ni placido ang lalake. napansin ni placido ang biglang pag-taas ng kilay ng lalake.</p><p>"uy, magkaklase tayo, 'di ba?" hindi makasagot si placido. hindi pa niya lubusang nakikilala ang lahat ng mga kaklase niya. wala pang isang buwan nung nagsimula ang klase niya.</p><p>"hindi mo pa ata 'ko nakikilala. ako pala si juanito." napaisip si placido kung may kaklase siyang juanito at sa maikli at malalim na pag-iisip, naalala na niya! siya yung nakaupo sa likod niya.</p><p>"ah, oo. ikaw yung nasa likuran, di ba?" tumango si Juanito at ngumiti.</p><p>"oo, ako 'yon! anyways, may kasama ka ba?" umiiling si placido. "puwede ba 'ko maki-upo? hinihintay ko lang kasi tumila yung ulan." tumango si placido.</p><p>"ah." napatawa siya habang umuupo. "salamat." pinatong niya ang violin sa la mesa.</p><p>may namuong katahimikan sa pagitan ng dalawa. nakatingin muli si placido sa labas. ngayon ay nilapag ang ulo sa magkapatong na mga braso. nagpapalit-palit naman ng tingin si juanito sa labas at kay placido. nadismaya siya nang hindi makilala ni placido. tinandaan pa naman niya ang pangalan nito simula pa lang ng pasukan. sinabi niya sa sarili niyang kakaibiganin niya ito. nung unang lumapag ang mga mata niya sa kanya, ang nasabi niya lang ay "<em>cute niya</em>." simula noon ay sinisikap niyang kausapin ito, kahit na mukhang 'di naman siya interesadong kilalanin nito. bihira siyang pansinin ni placido. minsan tango lang o iling ang nagiging sagot niya. "<em>may word limit yata 'to araw-araw"</em> pagdadahilan na lang ni juanito.</p><p>binasag ni juanito ang katahimikan. "hay, nagugutom ako." napansin niyang napalingon si placido. "bili lang ako. may gusto ka bang bilin? sabay ko na."</p><p>napatingin si placido sa menu. "a-ano na lang regular fries s-saka ano coke float." kinapa niya ang parehong bulsa ng pantalon niya at hinanap ang wallet. nang mahanap niya na ang wallet ay naglabas siya ng 100-peso bill at iniabot kay juanito.</p><p>bumalik si juanito hawak-hawak ang isang tray na may french fries, isang regular at large, saka dalawang coke float. nilapag niya ito sa la mesa at binalik ang sukli ni placido.</p><p>"salamat." sabi ni placido, hawak-hawak ang wallet at pinasok ang pera.</p><p>sa pagkagutom ni juanito ay napakuha agad siya ng isang piraso ng french fries. maligayang nginunguya ang french fries habang pinagmamasdan lang siya ni placido na sinusubukang buksan ang pakete ng ketchup. pagkatapos ilunok ay sumisip siya ng kaunting coke.</p><p>"gusto mo ako na magbukas?" tanong ni juanito nang napansin niyang hindi pa rin mabuksan ni placido ang pakete. nung una ay nag-alinlangan pa si placido na ibigay ang pakete. nakalahad na ang kamay niya, naghihintay na iabot ito. iniabot ni placido ang pakete at binuksan niya ito at binuhos ang laman sa papel na placemat ng McDo.</p><p>"salamat." kumuha ng isang piraso ng french fries si placido at sinawsaw sa ketchup.</p><p>"tanong ko lang." sabi ni juanito. napatingin si placido sa kanya, napansin ang mantsa ng ketchup sa may pisngi.</p><p>"may ano ka sa pisngi." tinuro ni placido ang maliit na mantsa ng ketchup.</p><p>"ano?" tanong ni juanito, nagtataka sa kung ano ang tinuturo ni placido.</p><p>"may ketchup ka sa pisngi." sagot niya. napahanap ng panyo si juanito sa mga bulsa ng kanyang pantalon. hindi niya maalala kung may dala siyang panyo kanina. napatingin siya la mesa para sa tissue. naubos na rin pala yung stock nilang issue dahil naka-ilang punas sa kamay ang dalawa.</p><p>"placido," tawag niya. "pwede ka bang makahingi ng tissue, please?" nakatingin lang sa kanya si placido habang umiinom ng coke float at ngumunguya. tumango si placido at umalis sa kinauupuan. pagbalik ni placido ay may hawak-hawak itong makapal na layer ng mga tissue. pinatong niya ang mga ito sa la mesa, umupo at sinabi, "ito oh."</p><p>"salamat," sabi ni juanito. naisip niyang ipapunas kay placido kaso sigurado siyang may isasagot 'to kaya hindi na lang niya tinuloy. "so," sabi niya pagkatapos magpunas. "mag-ano kayo ni tadeo?" tanong ni juanito kay placido. nakailang kain na ng french fries siya at paubos na ang lalagyan.</p><p>"anong mag-ano?"</p><p>"ano...magkaibigan? kapamilya? kapatid? kayo kasi magkasama nung first day ng klase. magkakilala kasi kami. klasmeyt ko siya nung high school. ikaw ba?"</p><p>"magkapitbahay. childhood friend ko siya. ngayon lang kami naging magkaklase, actually." napalingon si placido sa labas. paunti-unti nang tumitila ang ulan at paubos na rin ang laman ng coke float niya. nang pansin ni juanito 'yon, bahagya siyang nalungkot na malapit nang matapos ang pagsasama nila ngayong hapon. buti na lang may walong buwan pa siya gugugulin upang mas lumalim ang kanilang relasyon - kung makipag-usap pa rin 'tong si placido sa kanya, sino bang nakakaalam?</p><p>"placido," tawag niya habang nakapalumbaba. lumingon sa kanya si placido, direstong nakatingin sa mga mata niya. tinaas ni placido ang mga kilay niya bilang pagsesenyas. nagkaroon ng pag-aalinlangan si juanito dahil medyo natakot siya nang magkaroon ng eye contact sa kanilang dalawa.</p><p>"wala lang." napangisi si juanito pagkasabi niya nito. sasabihin niya sana cute siya nang harapan kaso baka mailang lang siya at 'di na siya kausapin.</p><p>pinutol ni placido ang eye contact. naramdaman niyang nag-init ang pisngi niya pagkatapos makitang ngumisi si juanito. pagkatapos non ay nakita niyang naglilinis na si juanito ng la mesa. ang liwanag mula sa labas ay tumatama sa la mesa nila, nagbibigay ng dilaw na kulay at anino sa mga nakapatong dito. nagsimula na ring maglinis si placido.</p><p>"halika ka na," aya ni juanito nang kunin mula sa upuan ang violin case niya, nakasalampak na sa likod ang backpack at nakatayo. tumayo na si placido, hawak-hawak ang payong at ang bag sa likod niya saka nagsimula na silang maglakad palabas ng McDo.</p><p>"san ka na ngayon?" tanong ni juanito pagkalabas nila.</p><p>"uwi na." sagot ni placido.</p><p>"hindi, i mean. kaliwa o kanan?" napaisip muna si placido bago makasagot. nakalimutan niyang dalawa pala ang sakayan dito. isa sa kanan tapos sa kaliwa ng McDo.</p><p>"ah, sa kaliwa ako. ayoko sa kanan." sagot ni placido habang naglalakad sila palayo sa pintuan ng McDo.</p><p>"o siya mauna na 'ko." nilapag ni juanito ang kamay niya sa balikat si placido. "minsan kausapin mo naman ako. nagtatampo ako kapag 'di ka namamansin e."</p><p>nagtaka si placido. "bakit naman?" pero nginitian lang siya ni juanito.</p><p>"mauna na 'ko, babye!" tumakbo pa-kanan si juanito. nagtataka pa rin si placido sa sinabi niya.</p><p>dumating si juanito sa parking sa katabing fastfood saka pumasok sa isang itim na toyota vios na naka-park doon.</p><p>"salamat, kuya sa paghintay. 'di ka naman nainip?" sabi niya sa lalaking nakaupo sa may driver's seat na nakauniporme.</p><p>"wala 'yon ser. okay lang." pagkatapos non ay pinaandar niya ang kotse saka umalis.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>